Sweet child of mine
by PattoG
Summary: Mamori había pensado que su último año en Deimon seria simple... pero al parecer el cielo no estaba conforme con su pacifica y aburrida vida.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

* Lean con atención pues no lo repetiré: _**La serie DEFINITIVAMENTE NO es mía. **_

.

.

Sweet child of mine

.

.

.

.

Mamori había pensado que su último año en Deimon seria simple, sin ser la manager oficial del equipo de futbol Americano su estrés y obligaciones definitivamente serian menos. Había agradecido al cielo por poder tener un último año normal lejos de las locuras, manipulaciones y chantajes del demonio rubio.

Sus primeras dos semanas habían sido realmente tranquilas, sus obligaciones en el comité de disciplina habían sido cumplidas a cabalidad y sus deberes estaban terminados y perfectos, incluso había ido a limpiar la casa club dos veces a la semana. Se había adaptado a esa rutina bastante bien, el comité, las clases, charlar con Hiruma para convencerlo de no dispararle a sus compañeros y maestros, algo de limpieza en la casa club y volver a casa.

Pero al parecer el cielo no estaba conforme con su pacifica y aburrida vida, un lunes por la mañana al llegar a la escuela todo parecía perfectamente normal con excepción de una enorme, de verdad enorme caja junto al escritorio del profesor y el echo de que Hiruma tenia una mueca de enojo y frustración que ella no había visto desde que perdieron un juego hace mucho tiempo. Suspiro y se sentó cuando un sonriente profesor entro en el aula.

-Buenos días, les tengo maravillosas noticias, hoy comenzaremos con un proyecto especial. Les aseguro que es algo que realmente les será de utilidad.

Se acerco hasta la caja, aun sonriente la abrió y tomo una caja rectangular mas pequeña de su interior, estaba forrada con papel marrón, fijo sus ojos azules en el profesor mientras rasgaba el papel y dejaba al descubierto una caja de acetato con una muñeca en su interior.

-Estas muñecas serán parte de su proyecto de planeación familiar, como pueden deducir su trabajo será cuidar de estas muñecas como si fueran reales. En su interior cuentan con un complejo sistema electrónico, como ven lucen como un bebe real, se mueven, balbucean, lloran y deben ser alimentadas, por los próximos tres meses serán sus hijos o hijas. Al final del plazo revisaremos a las muñecas, sabremos cuanto tiempo lloraron, si fueron alimentados cuando tenían hambre, si les fue cambiado el pañal y todos esos pequeños detalles.

Mamori veía boquiabierta la muñeca entre las manos del profesor, escuchaba las voces emocionadas de las chicas y las quejas de los chicos, volteo a ver a Hiruma sentado a su lado maldiciendo por lo bajo y vio esa mueca de frustración en su rostro. Al parecer no logro evitar el dichoso proyecto.

-Serán divididos en parejas…

Mamori sintió un escalofrío mientras los ojos de todos sus compañeros se fijaban en ella, cerro los ojos e imploro a dios, a buda o la fuerza superior que amaba burlarse de ella que su compañero fuera Yoichi.

-Anezaki…

Era el único de sus compañeros que realmente trabajaba en los proyectos y no solo se pasaba horas mirándola fijamente de manera aterradora, dejo de respirar y abrió los ojos para mirar al profesor

-Su compañero será Hiruma.

Sonrío ampliamente y miro a Yoichi, parecía aliviado también, odiaba trabajar con otras personas pero después de tanto tiempo en el club de futbol americano habían terminado por acostumbrarse el uno al otro.

-Como ustedes saben los números no concuerdan, así que tendremos un matrimonio alternativo… Takekura y Ryokan.

El usualmente maduro y serio Musashi estaba boquiabierto mirando la caja que el profesor había dejado en las manos de un emocionado Kurita, el profesor evito pasar junto a Hiruma y le entrego la muñeca a Mamori, después de ver la cara del demonio no pensaba acercarse a su rango de acción por nada del mundo.

Con las manos temblorosas rasgo el papel y miro a _su bebe. _Era una niña, de cabello negro y ojos azules, era absolutamente hermosa, sonrío un poco y dejo que sus instintos de mamá gallina como los llamaba Yoichi se hicieran cargo.

-Su primera tarea en el proyecto es elegir el nombre de su bebe… adelante jóvenes para el final de la clase espero los nombres, dentro de la caja encontraran todo lo necesario para el cuidado de su hijo.

Mamori echo un vistazo rápido a los biberones, pañales y algunas cosas mas antes de volverse a mirar a Yoichi, el rubio estaba limpiando el cañón de su revólver favorito con calma.

-¿Cómo deberíamos llamarla?

Yoichi la miro un segundo, miro la muñeca y de vuelta a su revólver antes de encogerse de hombros, Mamori suspiro, adiós a su último año tranquilo y pacifico, sonrío resignada mientras comenzaba a escribir una lista de posibles nombres.

.

.

.

.

_Realmente esperaba tomarme un tiempo mucho mas largo pero al parecer soy incapaz de vivir tranquila sin una historia pendiente en FF, pensaba escribir un drama pero al sentarme frente a la pc resulto esto. _

_La idea no se de donde llego pero esperemos a donde nos lleva, como saben yo escribo sobre la marcha así que si tienen alguna idea que vaya con el tema de "ser padres" déjenla en un comentario. _

_El titulo **Sweet child of mine **es obviamente debido a la canción de Guns N Roses que estaba escuchando al escribir._

_Por ultimo les ruego paciencia con las actualizaciones… y espero que les guste. _

_Patzy_


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

* Lean con atención pues no lo repetiré: _**La serie DEFINITIVAMENTE NO es mía. **_

.

.

Sweet child of mine

.

.

.

.

Tenía que ser un jodido proyecto de planeación familiar lo que arruinara su ultimo año, estaba tan jodidamente tentado a dispararle por el culo al maldito director hasta vaciar sus cargadores pero al final por mucha satisfacción que le daría no arreglaría nada.

-Yoichi… ¿Cómo debemos llamarla?

¿Llamarla? ¡Era una jodida muñeca! Maldijo entre dientes mientras su maldita manager miraba esa cosa con una sonrisa en los labios, no podía creerlo, tener que cuidar de una jodida muñeca como si fuera un maldito bebe de verdad.

-¿Qué te parece Aiko? ¿Akane? ¿Yumiko? ¿Yami? ¿Hikari?

Suspiro y recorrió el aula con la vista, todas las parejas estaban enfrascadas en la misma discusión, incluso el jodido viejo y el maldito grasoso miraban a su maldita muñeca fijamente como si esperaran que el maldito nombre le fuera a brotar de la jodida frente, al menos su compañera era la maldita manager y no alguna idiota, al final no logro que el director cancelara el proyecto pero si logro elegir a su pareja y como un plus eligió a la pareja alternativa.

-Es una maldita muñeca…

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió, sabia que con los malditos instintos de mamá gallina de esa mujer era peligroso hacerla enojar.

-¡Hiruma Yoichi! ¡Es _nuestra hija_! ¡Es _nuestro proyecto _y quiero aprobar!

Dejo su revolver a un lado y golpeo su cabeza contra su mesa, estaba _tan jodido_, no había pensado en que si trabajaba con ella tendría que esforzarse realmente, con cualquier otra persona podría simplemente chantajearlos y harían el trabajo pero no con ella.

-Hikari

No recordaba el resto de los nombres que menciono salvo ese y si quería sobrevivir a ese jodido proyecto era mejor cooperar. Aun más por que apenas hacia unos meses que comenzaron a ir al campo de tiro y esa jodida mujer tenía una puntería muy buena.

-Muy bien, entonces será Takeshi Takekura, buena suerte jóvenes, no olviden después de que encienda la muñeca no podrán apagarla hasta que el proyecto termine y deberán cuidarla como si fuera _su hijo. _

Miro a sus jodidos amigos y sonrío diabólicamente, el jodido grasoso estaba emocionado viendo al jodido muñeco moverse y balbucear mientras que el maldito viejo mantenía su jodida cara de póker pero su piel estaba ligeramente verde, rió al ver a _la familia alternativa _y agradeció que no todo fuera tan jodidamente malo.

-Vamos a que enciendan a Hikari entonces…

Sin discutir la siguió hasta el escritorio del profesor y escucho a medias el mismo sermón que le había dado a la familia alternativa mientras le entregaba la muñeca a su maldita manager.

-Aquí tienen, a partir de hoy deben cuidarla las veinticuatro horas del día, Hikari Hiruma es oficialmente su hija por los próximos tres meses.

.

.

.

.

Hikari era tan bonita, parecía un bebe de un par de meses, con sus ojos azules y el cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo, era simplemente perfecta para ser una muñeca. O tal vez era perfecta por serlo. Se encogió de hombros y continuo viendo a su bebe.

Las clases pasaron rápido ese día y una vez que todos se marcharon a casa, ellos hicieron lo mismo, en el camino muchas personas los veían con curiosidad pero no decían nada, hasta que se toparon con una ancianita a un par de calles de llegar a casa.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero que hermosa bebe!

Mamori sonrío amablemente al ver a la mujer mirando a su Hikari con una sonrisa mientras Yoichi se detenía rodando los ojos pero sin responder.

-Pero ustedes se ven tan jóvenes… ojala que se den cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que es tener un hijo, no es un juguete...

Se paso una mano por su cabello rubio alborotándolo aun mas claramente desesperado, resultaba obvio que de un momento a otro explotaría su frustración y Mamori lo sabia, aun así no logro detenerlo antes de que gritara asustando a la mujer.

-Joder maldita vieja… ¡No es un bebe es una maldita muñeca de mierda!

-¡Yoichi! Disculpe señora, pero es solo una muñeca para un proyecto escolar…

Vio a la mujer abrir los ojos tanto que si se hubiera agachado tal vez se podrían haber salido de sus cuencas y no pudo evitar gritarle a Yoichi, era una costumbre reprenderlo por su actitud y disculparse por el.

-Que jovencito tan maleducado… ¡Jesús esta juventud descarriada!

Se sonrojo cuando las personas en la calle los miraron fijamente, probablemente intentando escuchar por que una ancianita de apariencia dulce y frágil daba tamaños gritos que harían temblar una ciudad.

-Discúlpenos señora…

Aun sonrojada y sosteniendo a su hija firmemente con una mano tomo a Yoichi con la otra y lo arrastro con ella luego de disculparse de nuevo con la mujer.

-Yoichi no puedes gritarle así a la gente…

Miro molesto a la jodida anciana que aun gritaba tras ellos y sin soltar la mano de su maldita manager continuo caminando, no le gustaba nada ese maldito tono maternal que usaba para reprenderlo por algo, joder lo hacia sentir como un jodido niño pequeño.

-Maldita mujer déjame en paz, ya me jode bastante tener que jugar a la jodida casita.

-Yoichi… solo son tres meses, no puede ser tan difícil, solo alimentarla, cambiarla y sostenerla si llora. Podemos turnarnos para cuidarla y así será más fácil.

Mamori suspiro, el proyecto no podía ser tan difícil, ella había sido niñera de algunos niños unas horas a la semana antes, nunca tan pequeños pero sabia al menos en teoría lo que tenia que hacer, además tenia la ventaja de que no lo aria sola. Bien o mal tenía a Yoichi para ayudarle.

-Me niego a tener que despertarme a media noche para alimentar a esa cosa…

-¡No es una cosa! Es una _ella… _Hikari es una chica.

No pudo evitar gritar al escucharlo murmurar entre dientes otra de sus quejas, definitivamente Yoichi odiaba el proyecto, jamás se quejaba de nada de esa manera tan infantil, bueno al menos no en publico.

-Una jodida muñeca.

-Yoichi deja de quejarte, además me estoy quedando en tu departamento mientras mis padres están fuera del país así será mas fácil cuidarla.

Mamori miro a la muñeca moverse ligeramente y se sorprendió de lo realista que resultaba, su piel era tan suave, movía sus piernas y brazos ligeramente y suaves soniditos de molestia escapaban mientras sus ojitos azules se abrían lentamente.

-Al menos sabes cocinar maldita mujer.

Joder esa maldita muñeca era aterradora, si no hubiera estado con su maldita manager cuando encendieron esa cosa juraría que era real, una jodida bebe completamente real.

-Aun no entiendo como sobrevives si eres un desastre en las labores domesticas.

-Esclavos.

Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros mientras veía a esa cosa moverse y comenzar a llorar tan fuerte que sentía que de un momento a otro sus oídos explotarían.

-¡Oh! Calma Hikari… tranquila, no llores bebe…

-Vaya que buenas bocinas tiene esa jodida muñeca.

Sonrío con maldad al ver el rostro sereno de su maldita manager comenzar a tornarse pálido mientras esa cosa no dejaba de llorar, por el contrario el sonido parecía hacerse más y más fuerte a pesar de los arrullos de ella.

-Tranquila nena… por favor no llores.

El rostro de su maldita manager mostraba la más pura desesperación mientras intentaba arrullar a la muñeca con una mano y con la otra, que había soltado la suya, buscaba a tientas en la caja probablemente buscando como callar esa jodida cosa.

-¿No que seria muy fácil?

-¡Cállate Yoichi y dame el biberón!

La vio mirarlo con furia mientras le lanzaba la caja y acunaba a esa cosa con ambas manos y gritarle presa de la histeria, claro ella decía que el proyecto seria fácil y apenas tenían unas horas con esa cosa y su maldita manager ya parecía al borde del colapso nervioso.

_Joder. _

_Joder. _

_Joder. _

Ese maldito proyecto no seria nada fácil, definitivamente seria el _jodido infierno…_

.

.

.

.

_Lo cierto es que si pensaba tomarme un tiempo mucho mas largo lejos de la escritura pero no logre soportar las horas muertas yo sola con mis recuerdos, me es más simple trabajar en algo que distraiga mi mente en mis ratos libres, digamos que es como una dosis diaria de valium para calmar mis nervios. _

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, una aclaración, esta clasificado M por el vocabulario de Hiruma, en cuanto a "Hacer bebes de verdad" eso si es que pasa, será mas adelante. _

_En cuanto a la historia nueva en el fandom de Beyblade es un universo alterno, así que las invito a leer y comentar si tienen un momento libre. _

_Pd.- El tema que presta el nombre al fic si tiene relación con la historia escuchen la letra con atención y entenderán por que… y claro simplemente amo la canción. _

_Patzy_


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

* Lean con atención pues no lo repetiré: _**La serie DEFINITIVAMENTE NO es mía. **_

.

.

Sweet child of mine

.

.

.

.

Hikari su dulce y hermosa muñeca no dejaba de llorar, hacia ya casi un par de horas que estaba sentada en el cómodo sofá de cuero negro de la sala de Yoichi como muchas otras veces salvo que en esa ocasión se encontraba intentando que su bebe parara de llorar.

Por desgracia sin importar que le cambiara el pañal por otro, que le diera el biberón o que la acunara con dulzura Hikari no dejaba de gritar tan alto como daban sus pulmones, no, pese a su apariencia era solo una muñeca por lo que no tenia pulmones por lo que lloraba tan alto como daban sus bocinas.

Yoichi la miraba irritado, aun que usar esa palabra era mas bien un eufemismo, él estaba iracundo, estaba segura de que a ese punto su cabeza estaba tan dolorida como la suya, suspiro cansada y miro el reloj, cerca de las dos de la mañana y al día siguiente tenían clases, dejo escapar un suave gemido de dolor y angustia al pensar en lo largo que seria su día si no lograba dormir.

-_Maldito ángel…_ ¿Ya comprobaste la temperatura de esa cosa?

-¿Qué?

¿Temperatura?

¿Cómo podría saber la temperatura de una _muñeca de plástico_ que por muy realista que fuera no dejaba de ser simplemente una muñeca?

Tal vez el llanto de _su bebe_ estaba volviendo aun mas loco de lo usual a Yoichi. No es que pudiera culparlo ella misma estaba volviéndose un poco loca con tanto escándalo.

-El jodido manual dice que esa cosa se puede _enfermar, _tiene un botiquín junto a las otras porquerías.

Suspiro aliviada.

En teoría podrían dormir algo esa noche si descubrían que tenia Hikari, el proyecto estaba volviéndose una pesadilla, nadie, absolutamente nadie esta preparado para ser padre o madre, menos aun a esa edad y por desgracia algún idiota de traje caro y corbata ridícula en algún lugar había decidido que era una magnifica idea recordárselos con ese proyecto estupido.

-¡OH! Yoichi por favor búscalo rápido…

Aun meciendo a su plastificada hija vio a Yoichi revolver en la caja de Hikari hasta encontrar una bolsita blanca con una cruz roja al frente, la abrió y tomo un termómetro, luego de ver las instrucciones se lo coloco a la muñeca en la boca y espero el tiempo necesario.

-Tiene fiebre… pero no es real, no podemos usar compresas frías ¿o si?…

Tomo un gotero de plástico marcado como medicina para la fiebre y lo coloco con cuidado en los labios de la muñeca, según el instructivo del gotero bastaban unos segundos en la boca de la muñeca para que la lectura fuera hecha y registrada en la base de datos.

-El jodido manual dice que debemos bañar a esa cosa en caso de fiebre demasiado alta…

Miro curiosa el librito encuadernado en pastas plásticas rojas que sostenía Yoichi, no recordaba que estuviera con la muñeca o que el profesor se los entregara tampoco…

-Yoichi, ¿Todos tienen un manual como ese?

-No. El maldito director me lo dio por la mañana como un intento de que le perdonara ser un jodido inútil.

Debió saberlo, el director tenia que haber estado aterrado de que su bochornoso secreto fuera publicado como para intentar de todas las maneras posibles congraciarse con el rubio demonio.

-No me gusta hacer trampa…

Ella odiaba los trucos pero luego de tantas horas de una Hikari llorando sin parar y con el riesgo de suspender el proyecto sobre su cabeza se sentía tentada a dejar pasar el asunto.

-maldito ángel….

Como siempre su maldito ángel con su jodida moral intachable y buen corazón de mierda protestaría por algo que les facilitaría el trabajo por no ser _correcto. _

-Pero estoy tan desesperada que lo dejare pasar… por ahora.

Sonrío, claro que su maldito ángel estaba desesperada, luego de horas de jodido llanto esa cosa le provocaba unas ganas tremendas de dispararle con un lanzallamas hasta que fuera una jodida masa humeante de plástico quemado en el suelo.

-Bueno baña a esa maldita cosa para poder ir a dormir…

Se levanto del sofá bostezando sonoramente estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, estaba tan jodidamente cansado y con un dolor de cabeza peor que los que le daban cuando el jodido grasoso solía pedirle ir con el de compras y lloraba por que su culo gordo no entraba en nada.

-No, _tú_ vas a bañar a _tu hija _mientras _yo_ preparo el almuerzo de mañana

Fijo sus ojos verdes en ella mientras dejaba esa cosa llorona en sus manos y caminaba a la cocina, por un segundo su mirada bajo al sur y admiro las magnificas curvas de su maldito ángel. Quizá no seria tan malo todo eso de ser padres… tal vez podría convencerla de practicar para tener sus propios bebes algún día.

-Estas jodidamente loca si crees que yo…

Se estremeció un poco al sentir los ojos de Yoichi recorriendo su cuerpo pero tenia que admitir que no le resultaba desagradable, es decir Yoichi era atractivo a su manera, el futbol americano le había ayudado a desarrollar músculos magníficos en su cuerpo alto y delgado.

Su rostro sin la sonrisa demoníaca era realmente atractivo, nariz respingada, ojos rasgados de un verde muy intenso que le recordaba mucho el color de las hojas de los árboles luego de las lluvias, vibrantes y llenos de vida. Labios finos y barbilla afilada.

-Yoichi no hay forma de que la ahogues así que solo hazlo.

Dudaba que alguna mujer no se sintiera al menos un poco interesada en Yoichi, ella lo estaba a pesar de su personalidad, o tal vez eso le gustaba de él, tenia que admitir que le gustaba y mucho verlo tomar el mando de cualquier situación con aplomo y confianza en si mismo.

Sus amigas decían que ella debería salir con un chico elegante, adinerado y atractivo pero lo cierto era que ella prefería mil veces a Yoichi con todo y su vocabulario vulgar, su talento para el chantaje y sus malos modales.

_Te gustan los chicos malos Mamori… _

.

.

.

.

Esa maldita mujer tenia mas poder sobre él de que admitiría jamás en voz alta ni a ella ni a nadie, Anezaki Mamori era la única que lograba que hiciera lo que ella quería sin recibir disparos, insultos o por lo menos alguna patada en el culo.

Suspiro mientras llenaba el lavamanos de agua tibia, supuso que si debía tratar a esa jodida cosa como algo real no debía usar agua fría, tenia fiebre y eso podría ser peor, ni muy caliente por que la jodida cosa se quemaría.

-Bien maldita cosa espeluznante vamos a acabar con esto ya.

Le quito el pañal y la ropa metiéndola con el mismo cuidado que usaba al manipular granadas en el agua tibia, no tenia idea de si debía usar gel de baño o no, al final al ver los mechones de cabello mojados tomo un poco de su shampoo en la mano le lavo el cabello negro.

-Si no fueras una jodida cosa pensaría que si eres hija de mi maldito ángel, igual de irritante.

Esa cosa balbuceaba y soltaba ruidos macabros parecidos a risas mientras enjuagaba la espuma de su cabeza plastificada, era tan jodidamente realista que le daban escalofríos solo de verla moverse y mirarlo fijamente.

-Los mismos jodidos ojos azules…

De ese mismo tono profundo y cristalino que los ojos de su maldito ángel, soltó una risita seca e irónica al ver a esa jodida cosa, ojos azules como los de su maldito ángel y cabello negro como el suyo bajo el tinte rubio.

Si no fuera tan jodidamente inteligente pensaría que eso era una señal de alguna clase…

-Yoichi ¿Terminaste?

Una vez libre de espuma enrolló la jodida cosa en una toalla y con un asentimiento rápido de cabeza se la entrego a su maldito ángel. Suficientes deberes paternos por un día.

-Ven es hora de colocarle el pañal

La vio sonreír al ver a la jodida cosa mover los brazos como si quisiera alcanzarla y se pregunto que clase de tecnología estaba dentro de esa jodida cosa, no podía descuartizarla para saberlo pero quizá…

-Bien yo lo are… solo mira y aprende.

…Si lograba que otra pareja le entregara su muñeca podría verla por dentro sin arriesgarse a que su maldito ángel se transformara en Megara por la furia y lo atacara sin piedad por _matar a su hija_, perdido en sus maquinaciones siguió a la chica y observo parcialmente atento el procedimiento almacenándolo en un rincón de su mente para futuras referencias pero sin dejar de tramar como obtener al menos los diagramas de los circuitos de esa jodida cosa.

.

.

.

.

Estaba tan cansada, tan adolorida de cuidar a una simple muñeca que no podía ni quería a decir verdad imaginar lo pesado y agotador que seria cuidar a un bebe real, a una criaturita diminuta e indefensa que dependiera totalmente de ellos dos para sobrevivir.

Se acomodo mejor bajo las mantas y respiro profundo, el aroma relajante de la menta lleno sus pulmones y parte de la tensión de su cuerpo se evaporo en el silencio, bendito silencio de la noche.

-Yoichi…

Su voz un suave murmullo, tenia miedo de despertar a Hikari después de tanto esfuerzo para que se durmiera pero sabia que Yoichi estaba despierto, lo sentía removerse en la cama inquieto, probablemente en cualquier otro día ella estaría muy avergonzada de compartir cama con él pero justo ese día estaba demasiado agotada como para siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Que?

Lo miro a los ojos y se acerco un poco a el buscando calor y seguridad, Yoichi era bueno en eso, en hacerla sentir segura. Como si con el cerca nada pudiera pasarle, quizá era raro considerando que la mayoría de la gente le teme, pero los pocos que se tomaban la molestia de conocerlo sabían que era alguien de fiar.

-¿Crees que sobrevivamos al proyecto?

Miro la improvisada cuna de Hikari, que básicamente era uno de los cajones de la cómoda de Yoichi con un cojín como colchón y una manta, donde _su hija _dormía tan pacifica que incluso parecía un ángel, aun que por ese estruendoso llanto era mas bien digna hija del demonio.

-Si el jodido camarón dejo de ser un marica cobarde oculto tras tu falda _todo_ es posible maldito ángel.

Cerró los ojos y se acomodo lo mas cerca que pudo de él sin tocarlo, estaba tan cansada, tanto que solo deseaba dormir. Suspiro de felicidad y agotada durmió respirando el aroma de la menta y la colonia para después del afeitado de Yoichi.

No sabía que le deparaba el siguiente día pero si algo tenía claro era que no seria fácil… absolutamente nada fácil.

.

.

.

.

_Mis queridas lectoras estoy satisfecha de dejarles el tercer capitulo, logre terminarlo debido a que enferme, a tal grado que me quede sola en casa "reposando" y el silencio resulto insoportable, termine sentada frente a la pc terminando este capitulo y comenzando una historia de vampiros para otro fandom que quizá algún día publique. _

_Ojala fuera de su agrado me despido agradeciéndoles sus comentarios… _

_Patzy_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

* Lean con atención pues no lo repetiré: _**La serie DEFINITIVAMENTE NO es mía. **_

.

.

Sweet child of mine

.

.

.

.

Estaba tan cansado, tanto y apenas era el segundo día, estaba tan molesto que sentía unas ganas inmensas de patear algo, patear un balón tan fuerte que atravesara el estadio completo. Deseaba destrozar algo con los puños y si fuera la sonriente cara del profesor seria mejor.

Kurita.

Su compañero de proyecto era Kurita.

Estaba jodido. Tan jodido.

No solo cuidaría a un muñeco de plástico como si fuera su hijo además tenia que lidiar con el hombre más extrañamente sentimental del mundo. Por que eran amigos, uno de sus mejores amigos pero eso no le impedía ver que era un completo loco.

Lloraba por cosas que resultaban ridículas, por estar tan gordo que incluso la talla extra grande le iba chica mientras devoraba cajas de dulces como una aspiradora. Por llegar tarde a clases por que se detuvo a medio camino a comprar un bocadillo. Por que reprobaba algún examen o perdía su equipo de futbol favorito.

No sabia si llamarlo loco, infantil o marica, no es que tuviera nada en contra de los homosexuales pero no se le ocurría una mejor forma de describir a su amigo que se comportaba como su madre cuando tenia "sus días especiales" del mes.

Era un incordio, un dolor de cabeza pero eran amigos y no podía hacer lo que Hiruma cuando se cansaba, no podía golpearlo o gritar. Así que solo le quedaba ser paciente y resistir sus impulsos de pedir prestada la pistola que Hiruma le pidió guardar y dispararle hasta que no pudiera llorar más.

Claro que si tocaba esa pistola estaba muerto. Hiruma la había mandado hacer especialmente para Anezaki. Una Luger 9mm profusamente ornamentada y simplemente hermosa, no era el mejor regalo para una chica pero Hiruma no era normal.

Mucho menos era normal la relación que tenia con Anezaki, así que si él quería regalarle una pistola en su cumpleaños pues entonces que lo hiciera, seguramente ella estaría feliz mas por el hecho de que el le diera un regalo que por el presente mismo.

Se dejo caer en la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos y se estiro intentando que sus doloridos músculos se relajaran, había dejado al muñeco con Kurita y esperaba que pudiera mantenerlo completo una noche al menos.

Ese día había sido un infierno, con Kurita llorando como loco por que el muñeco lloraba sin parar, al final término haciendo algo que jamás pensó hacer… _pedirle consejos a Hiruma sobre como cuidar a su hijo. _

-Hiruma… ¿Cómo lograste mantener al muñeco sin llorar todo el día? Desde ayer no para de llorar, no es hambre, ni sueño, tampoco los pañales… estoy… estoy _desesperado. _

Aun recordaba sus risas divertidas mientras él intentaba ser lo mas serio posible para evitar sonar tan patético e ignorar los llantos, si _los _llantos, por que Kurita lloraba casi tan fuerte como el muñeco.

-Jodido viejo… ¿Por qué piensas que soy un maldito experto en cuidar de esa cosa?

Aun recordaba el inmenso ruido de llantos por toda la escuela, casi todos los muñecos lloraban sin parar, solo unos pocos estaban tranquilos, entre ellos estaba la muñeca de Hiruma. Balbuceaba y se movía en el porta bebe junto al escritorio de su amigo.

Lo había visto ver el reloj varias veces en el trascurso del día, primero veía la hora y luego parecía _saber _lo que la muñeca necesitaba. Comida, un cambio de pañal o colocar un gotero en su boca.

-¿No lo tenias tu todo el día mientras Anezaki estaba ocupada con el comité de disciplina?

Todos parecían sorprendidos cuando Anezaki había salido sonriente del salón de clases dejando a su _hija _con el demonio completamente despreocupada, luego habían entendido que como era normal en Hiruma siempre lograba hacer suceder lo imposible.

Su _hija _resultaba estar intacta, no como una muñeca a la que le faltaba un dedo por que a _su madre_ se le cayo en el triturador de basura, otro tenia una brecha en la cabeza causada por que _su padre _lo arrojo contra la pared cuando estaba dormido y sintió algo _raro _en la cama.

-Jodido viejo inútil… esa cosa es como un jodido bebe _real. _Come, duerme y _se enferma. _Usa el jodido Kit. medico.

Se había sentido tan estupido al escuchar ese tono de voz con el que le hablo el rubio, ese que usan los adultos con un niño especialmente lento para comprender. No entendía como Hiruma siempre conseguía hacer todo lo que se proponía de esa manera.

Al final había seguido su consejo y había usado el termómetro, su muñeco estaba peligrosamente al borde de derretirse, uso la medicina y guiándose por sus instintos le dio un baño de agua templada, afortunadamente luego de un par de horas el muñeco poco a poco se fue calmando y la fiebre cedió.

Si no fuera por Hiruma tal vez estaría reprobado, quizá el rubio si tenía madera de padre, o en realidad era un demonio y estaba usando alguna clase de brujería. Lo fue fuera al menos tenia la certeza de que Anezaki estaba ayudándole y no llorando estresada como Kurita.

Suspiro al escuchar sonar su teléfono móvil, lanzo un grito de frustración al ver el identificador de llamadas y leer "Kurita", definitivamente dios lo odiaba o el demonio le estaba jugando una broma de pésimo gusto.

-¡Musashi! ¡Takeshi se me cayó en un hueco del dojo y no puedo sacarlo! ¡Ven rápido antes de que las ratas se coman a _mi hijo_!

¿Llorar serviría de algo? Por que estaba deseando hacerlo, pero controlándose y armándose de una gruesa capa de paciencia le dijo que llegaría en unos minutos y colgó resignado a pasar la noche buscando al muñeco bajo el dojo y temblando solo de imaginar a las arañas que podría encontrar.

.

.

.

.

Ningún padre nace sabiendo serlo. Todos, absolutamente todos aprenden de la misma manera. Ensayo y error. Experimentando y orando por no matar a sus hijos, Hiruma no fue la excepción.

Sostener esa cosa cuando llora, claro, pan comido.

Bañarla, sin problemas.

Alimentarla, fácil.

Cambiarle el pañal… Comienzan los problemas.

Su primera noche con Hikari en casa Mamori había estado exhausta, tan cansada que fue incapaz de escuchar el llanto de su hija en plena madrugada y fue Hiruma quien se levanto a sostenerla.

Pero no había funcionado, intento con el biberón pero tampoco era eso. Así que con horror comprendió que era lo que estaba mal… _el pañal. _

El enemigo mortal de cualquier padre primerizo, simple en apariencia pero para ellos mas complicado que un cubo de rubik con un sudoku en cada un de sus caras.

Había llevado la muñeca al cuarto de baño para no despertar a Mamori encendiendo la luz y había intentado recordar cuando horas antes ella había colocado el pañal a la muñeca.

Soltó las dos tiras de velcro casi conteniendo la respiración y esperando que de un momento a otro algo ocurriera, se sorprendió un poco al ver una enorme mancha en el pañal, era repugnante y se estremeció, se pregunto de nuevo como era posible que fuera tan jodidamente realista.

Busco el manual y leyó atentamente, maldijo antes de dejar el cuadernillo aparte. Esas jodidas cosas _ensuciaban _el pañal, en realidad era solo un compuesto químico liquido, cada cierto tiempo esa cosa liberaba algo del químico y al contacto con otro en el pañal generaban una mancha del color correspondiente a la necesidad física.

Se consoló pensando en que al menos solo parecia mierda pero no olía así, suspirando tiro el pañal y se pregunto como conseguirían mas cuando se acabaran, se encogió de hombros, ya se preocuparía cuando ocurriera.

Tomo un pañal nuevo, uso una toalla húmeda y el bote de talco que sorprendentemente eran reales. Suspiro viendo a Hikari moverse y balbucear, se rasco la cabeza frustrado e intento acomodar el pañal.

Estaba un poco disparejo pero al menos el velcro se había pegado y su trabajo estaba hecho sin despertar a Mamori, suspiro de alivio y cargando a Hikari con una expresión de terror al verla sonreír comenzó a imitar los movimientos de la chica horas antes cuando la había hecho dormir.

Se meció suavemente con Hikari entre sus brazos agradeciendo que nadie lo viera haciendo eso, no era propio de él ni de su imagen estar jugando a las muñecas por más que tuviera una razón muy importante para hacerlo.

Unos minutos después Hikari estaba nuevamente dormida en su cuna improvisada y el volvió a la cama suspirando aliviado y se durmió de inmediato agradecido de que semejante momento solo fuera entre esa cosa, como él llamaba a Hikari, y él.

Lo que Hiruma nunca supo fue que unos ojos azules estaban pendientes de todos sus movimientos mientras unos labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, feliz de ver que su demonio podía llegar a ser tan dulce como para no despertarla y ocuparse él mismo de la muñeca.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro sintiéndose feliz… no podía haber tenido un mejor compañero, un mejor _padre _para _su hija. _

.

.

.

.

_¿Qué les parece el capitulo 4? _

_Como verán continuo enferma, lo peor del caso es que estoy harta de estar en "reposo" todo el día pero al no tener mas que hacer al estar sola en casa todo el día me la paso leyendo unas horas, viendo TV a ratos y durmiendo el resto del tiempo. _

_Honestamente lo primero que are cuando me recupere será pasar todo el día en el parque bajo un árbol leyendo bajo la luz natural del sol y no esas irritantes bombillas ahorradoras y respirando aire puro… _

_Espero disfrutaran el capitulo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios a las chicas maravillosas que se toman un minuto para alimentar mi vanidad…_

_Con cariño,_

_Patzy _


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

* Lean con atención pues no lo repetiré: **_La serie DEFINITIVAMENTE NO es mía. _**

.

.

Sweet child of mine

.

.

.

.

-Musashi-kun… luces terrible.

Suspiro cansado mirando a Anezaki y Hiruma de pie frente a él, no solo se veía terrible, se sentía aun peor. Había pasado toda la noche despierto intentando encontrar a su muñeco bajo el suelo del dojo y cuando lo encontró Kurita le había pedido reparar los huecos para evitar que ocurriera de nuevo.

-Pase una mala noche…

Se notaba, Mamori miro con comprensión las profundas ojeras en el rostro del chico, se imaginaba lo horrible que era trabajar solo en un proyecto tan pesado, por que dudaba que Kurita ayudara mucho, por que el chico fuera un gigantón amable y de buen corazón tenia que admitir que era bastante infantil e irresponsable en algunos aspectos.

-Musashi-kun nosotros podemos cuidar a tu hijo hoy por la noche para que logres dormir un poco…

Ahora entendía por que todo mundo idolatraba a la chica, era amable e inteligente con todos. Dispuesta a ayudar a todos con una amabilidad extraordinaria…

-Maldito ángel no te basta con un jodido bebe llorón…

…completamente diferente de su amigo. Egoísta y acostumbrado a usar su mente brillante para sus propios fines, aun que en honor a la verdad Hiruma era un buen amigo, leal a quien lo merece.

-Yoichi… míralo, una noche más sin dormir y va a colapsar.

Era curioso verlos juntos, uno junto al otro mirándose a los ojos, ella con la muñeca envuelta en una cobija rosa que estaba seguro no era parte de lo que venia en la caja de accesorios, aun que tampoco el porta bebé del día anterior…

-Que lo cuide el jodido grasoso por algo es su _mamá… _

Se estremeció al escuchar la palabra _mamá _relacionada a él y Kurita, no tenia nada contra su amigo pero imaginarse a si mismo casado y con hijos con alguien como Kurita le resultaba aterrador…

-Yoichi…

-Bien… pero solo hoy jodido viejo no somos una maldita guardería.

Contuvo una carcajada mordiendo fuerte su labio inferior al ver a la siempre amable y dulce Anezaki mirar con tanta autoridad a Hiruma y aun mas al verlo capitular tan rápido, eso era sorprendente.

-Gracias… de verdad muchas gracias.

Podría dormir toda una noche completa sin que Kurita le llamara al borde del llanto o tener que preocuparse por que el muñeco despertara en plena madrugada con hambre o la necesidad de que le cambiara el pañal.

Sonrío solo al pensar en la bendita noche de sueño reparador que tendría…

.

.

.

.

Cuando él era joven se había enamorado intensamente, la había amado al punto de no imaginar su vida sin ella y desear una vida juntos, pero al ser un joven de buena cuna su familia había arreglado un matrimonio para él.

Por el bienestar de su familia y las tradiciones se vio obligado a dejar ir al amor de su vida. Siempre se había arrepentido de esa decisión, se arrepentía a cada minuto de no luchar por ella, aun más cuando veía familias como esa.

Tan jóvenes y tan felices.

Familias llenas de amor y felicidad.

A simple vista parecían simples universitarios pero sostenían en sus brazos a dos bebes hermosos, una niña y un niño de cabello negro. Se veían tan jóvenes pero al mismo tiempo tan felices.

Tan satisfechos con su vida como él jamás había estado desde que perdió el amor de Mizaki.

La chica le recordaba un poco a Mizaki, ojos grandes y llenos de calidez salvo que los de la chica eran azules en lugar de los calidos ojos marrones que lo miraban llenos de amor, como recordaba claramente a pesar de los años pasados.

Podía escucharla reír con esa alegría que Mizaki parecía destilar y sintió envidia del chico rubio por tener su lado a la mujer que amaba mientras que él estaba atrapado en el infierno de una existencia vacía y monótona.

Él estaba atrapado en un matrimonio tan falso como una moneda de dos caras, con una mujer ambiciosa que solo hablaba con él cuando necesitaba dinero, hijos que lo veían como una chequera llena y no un padre y una madre que a pesar de estar vieja y cansada no dejaba de meterse en su vida.

Pero ese chico rubio sonreía, mantenía los ojos fijos en la chica mientras ella jugaba con los bebes, hablaban y ella reía alegre de lo que fuera que él dijera. Recordó vagamente cuando sus hijos nacieron… siempre estaba ocupado como para salir a jugar a un parque con ellos.

No podía culparlos por odiarlo o ignorarlo cuando el mismo los había apartado de su vida, tiro la envoltura de su emparedado y decidió volver a la oficina, miro por última vez a la familia y sonrío con tristeza deseando que si el destino no le había dado felicidad al menos esos extraños fueran felices…

.

.

.

.

Ir al parque esa tarde había sido una gran idea, el clima era perfecto.

Soleado y con una fresca brisa soplando, era simplemente relajante sentir la calidez del sol en la piel y escuchar el ruido del viento entre los árboles, el canto de las aves y las risas de las personas.

Incluso Hiruma parecía estar divirtiéndose, aun que eso no era novedad alguna, el tema sin duda alguna causaría esa reacción en el rubio demonio, recordar la cara de horror de Musashi cuando les contaba su aventura para salvar a _su hijo _de las garras y dientes de una enorme rata había sido memorable.

Claro que la parte donde una araña se había subido al hombro de Kurita y el enorme chico se había desmayado _sobre _Musashi resultaba aun el doble de cómica e incluso ella estaba teniendo problemas para sofocar las risas.

Se sintió menos culpable por reírse al recordar que ella y Yoichi estaban cuidando del bebe mientras Musashi tomaba un descanso de la paternidad. Ella estaba cansada también pero tenía la enorme suerte de tener un compañero que si bien no tenia idea de que hacer al menos lo intentaba.

-Vamos a cenar maldito ángel… quiero una pizza

Con una sonrisa Mamori dejo a los _bebes _en el cochecito envueltos en mantas y se encaminaron a un bonito restaurante italiano a unas calles del parque que a Hiruma le encantaba.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura era pequeña siempre había querido ser actriz, pero los cursos eran demasiado caros y su familia no podía permitirse gastar tanto en algo así. Fue por esa razón que termino trabajando medio tiempo en un pequeño restaurante italiano a unas calles de su casa.

Era agotador pero la paga era buena y las propinas mejores aun, además de que al menos un par de veces a la semana cierto chico muy serio y atractivo solía ir a comer pizza.

Siempre se sentaba en la misma mesa, en el fondo del restaurante con un libro negro en las manos, ordenaba una pizza individual de doble queso con pepperoni y una soda.

Siempre iba solo, comía mientras escribía en su computadora portátil o hablaba por teléfono, se veía muy joven pero siempre parecía estar muy ocupado. Ella siempre lo atendía, desde que lo vio la primera vez había llamado su atención, vestía por completo de negro, tenia el cabello teñido de rubio y los ojos verdes mas bonitos que había visto nunca.

Siempre que él llegaba se decía a si misma que tenia que ser valiente y preguntarle su nombre, tal vez incluso podría pedirle una cita, pero por desgracia el valor jamás llegaba y sonrojada tomaba su orden, la servia y se marchaba aun mas sonrojada.

Esa tarde no era uno de los días en que el chico solía ir a comer y la tomo por sorpresa verlo llegar con una sonrisa en los labios y una chica castaña empujando un cochecito para bebes a su lado. Lo vio guiar a la chica hasta su mesa usual y se acerco con timidez a atenderlos.

Tenia que admitir que la chica era hermosa, obviamente no completamente japonesa, esa chica tenía curvas exuberantes, piel blanca como la porcelana y unos ojos azules brillantes. Era mas que bonita y se sintió bastante insignificante pues la chica vestía jeans negros y una simple playera turquesa y parecía salida de una revista mientras que el uniforme blanco y negro que usaba la hacía ver completamente común y corriente.

Suspiro y se dedico a ver como la chica castaña hablaba con el chico, Yoichi, así le había llamado ella hacia unos instantes, sobre pañales y biberones, supuso que siempre lucia ocupado por que se había casado joven y tenia una familia que sostener, eso lo dejaba fuera de la lista de disponibles pero al menos se había enterado de su nombre pensó con resignación.

.

.

.

.

_Quería actualizar ayer pero estuve muy ocupada, hoy incluso apenas me pude tomar unos minutos para ver mi correo y corregir superficialmente el capitulo, como ven me gustan los narradores desconocidos y los uso cuando puedo. _

_Ademas les presumo que ya estoy mucho mejor de salud, como dije pase un día enterito al sol leyendo bajo un árbol y me regalaron un gatito que llamamos Dylan, por Bob Dylan, es un encanto de minino así que estoy de muy buen humor aun cuando tenga mucho trabajo atrasado por culpa de mi enfermedad. _

_Ahora chicas tengan paciencia, el próximo probablemente este listo el miércoles o jueves… muchas gracias a todas por sus palabras y por interesarse en mi salud, las quiero chicas son lectoras maravillosas!_

_Con cariño,_

_Patzy _


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

* Lean con atención pues no lo repetiré: **_La serie DEFINITIVAMENTE NO es mía. _**

.

.

Sweet child of mine

.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya más de un mes desde que el proyecto comenzara y a pesar de que aun era muy difícil cuidar de los muñecos todos los alumnos se comenzaban a acostumbrarse a ellos.

Algunos incluso se habían comenzado a encariñar.

Afortunadamente los accidentes y muñecos _heridos _habían disminuido y poco a poco todos los afortunados padres comenzaban a habituarse a los horarios de sueño y alimentación de sus plastificados hijo.

Sin embargo la complejidad en cuanto a las necesidades de sus hijos comenzaba a incrementarse. Los muñecos comenzaban a imitar la conducta de un bebe a los seis meses.

Giraban la cabeza _buscando _a sus padres, emitían curiosos gorjeos cuando se les hablaba, movían brazos y piernas con más fuerza y rapidez e incluso algunos se llevaban el pie a la boca.

Resultaban absolutamente adorables en esos momentos, tanto que muchas alumnas en lugar de desear no tener hijos pronto comenzaban a planear como embarazarse rápidamente y llegar a tener un adorable bebe.

El principal obstáculo para ellas era que los _padres _ya no estaban dispuestos a dejarse engatusar por miradas coquetas, besos intensos ni gestos provocadores, incluso la más sensual lencería no les afectaba en absoluto.

Ellos habían vivido de primera mano por ya un largo mes lo que significaba ser padre y no deseaban repetir la experiencia al menos en un tiempo muy, muy largo.

Mamori al igual que el resto de las chicas estaba maravillada con lo realista que era Hikari mientras la linda muñequita parpadeaba con sus enormes ojos azules haciendo ruiditos y gestos adorables.

Hiruma por el contrario estaba completamente horrorizado de ver como eso se movía como si fuera una bebe real e incluso hacia unos ruiditos sospechosamente parecidos a un _papá _cuando lo veía.

-¿Sabes Yoichi creo que Hikari es completamente una niña de _papá_?

Sonrío al ver a Yoichi cargando a su hija, vestido solo con un pantalón negro de chándal y los pies descalzos, tenia que admitir que lucia como todo un padre sexy y se imagino esa misma escena con un hijo real.

-Esa cosa es una maldita muñeca…

Si lograba ser dulce con una _maldita muñeca _como insistía en llamarla estaba segura de que seria un padre maravilloso, sonrío con deleite al verlo sacudir suavemente a Hikari aun cuando su seño fruncido le decía que odiaba cada segundo aun así lo hacia.

-Una muñeca que no se duerme hasta que _su papá _la arrulla y no para de llorar si su _papá _no la sostiene.

Rió un poco cubriendo sus labios con la mano al ver a Hikari cerrar los ojos y a Yoichi relajar su ceño, le encantaba ser su compañera de proyecto y poder ver ese lado nuevo de Yoichi. El de un demonio con instintos paternales.

-Cállate maldito ángel esta cosa esta _dormida._

.

.

.

.

Ese domingo había despertado de un jodido buen humor, en la cama con su maldito ángel, vestidos por desgracia, pero al menos a ella le gustaba abrazarlo, cierta parte de su anatomía comenzó a acalorarse al recordar la suave curva de su trasero, el aroma de su cabello y la calidez de su cuerpo.

Era jodidamente bueno y sin duda alguna cuando sus padres volvieran en unos meses tendría que encontrar la manera de convencerla de quedarse con él o al menos que pasara unas cuantas noches a la semana en su departamento.

-Yoichi…

Escucho la voz de su maldito ángel através de la puerta del baño, suspiro y miro a la jodida muñeca dormida en el sofá, dejo el libro que estaba leyendo usando uno de los calcetines de esa cosa como separador de página y camino hasta el baño.

-¿Qué demonios quieres maldito ángel?

Ni siquiera intento disimular su mirada cuando la recorrió desde el cabello atado en una coleta alta y despeinada, su rostro sonrojado, su cuerpo jodidamente voluptuoso envuelto en una de sus toallas negras y sus piernas… esa jodida mujer era perfecta. Y la quería para si mismo, sonrío al verla sonrojarse mas ante su mirada y supo que muy pronto la tendría.

-¿Podrías ir a la farmacia por mi?

-¿De que diablos hablas maldita mujer?

La miro confundido y con el seño fruncido mientras se recargaba casualmente en el marco de la puerta preguntándose si estaba enferma y calculando cuanto tiempo tardaría en llegar su nuevo esclavo, un medico al que sorprendió engañando a su esposa con una de las enfermeras de su clínica, si lo llamaba para atenderla.

-Necesito… bueno unas _compresas_.

_¿Compresas? _Entre cerro los ojos y la miro mientras sus enormes ojos azules suplicantes estaban fijos en los suyos. Era como una jodida mirada de cachorro, peor un que los ojos chocolate de cerberos cuando lo miraba suplicándole permiso para morderle el culo a alguien.

-No. Estas jodidamente loca si piensas que yo iré a comprar una mierda así…

Pero no funcionaria, no, no y no. No cedería por que seria su ruina. Él era el temido demonio, el era el hombre que provocaba pánico solo a la mención de su nombre entre sus esclavos y no podía permitir que lo vieran comprando artículos femeninos como una jodido novio blandengue.

-Yoichi… por favor es una emergencia

No, no cedería… pero señor de los infiernos esos ojos azules y ahora el suave mohín de sus labios resultaban tan tentadores, tan jodidamente provocadores que sentía ganas de empujarla de nuevo a la ducha y besarla antes de cumplir con lo que ella le pedía.

-Si las quieres entonces mandare a un jodido esclavo…

En cuanto esas palabras escaparon de su boca se dio cuenta de que era su mejor opción, podía darle lo que quería sin joder su imagen en el proceso.

-Yoichi… no puedes…

Claro que podía hacerlo, tenía muchos esclavos idiotas a los cuales recurrir, esbozo una amplia y maligna sonrisa al repasar mentalmente los nombres de algunos candidatos.

-Puedo y voy a hacerlo.

Su sonrisa se amplio al decidirse por un esclavo y salio del baño pese a las protestas de su maldita manager para buscar su teléfono móvil y llamar al jodido enano pervertido que se encargaría de comprar lo que su maldito ángel necesitaba.

.

.

.

.

-Ahora jodido enano si no llegas en media hora con lo que te pedí tu secreto lo sabrá todo el mundo… en especial esa chica se enterara por que sus bragas desaparecen misteriosamente.

Shotaro estaba aterrado, hacia dos meses Hiruma Yoichi lo había atrapado robando las bragas de su compañera Tachikawa Yuka y tenia además evidencia fotográfica que lo probaba.

-Hiruma-san… ¡Por favor no le cuente a Yuka-chan!

Si Yuka-chan se enteraba de que era un pervertido perdería todas las oportunidades de que aceptara salir con él, no podía permitirlo. No, si ella lo sabía estaría perdido.

-Entonces no te demores jodido enano.

Trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza resignado comenzando a caminar a la farmacia, era vergonzoso pero no podría ser tan difícil_ ¿No?_

Sonrojado y avergonzado llego a la farmacia y tomo una canastilla, tomo chocolates, caramelos, gomitas, un desodorante para aprovechar el viaje y otras cosas sin importancia para disimular un poco.

Camino al pasillo de higiene femenina y abrió los ojos como platos. El pasillo completo por ambos lados esta lleno de paquetes plásticos multicolores, había verde limón con flores, blancas con líneas azules y rosas, negras con diseños multicolores, color púrpura y turquesa.

Conmocionado comenzó a ver los paquetes, panty protectores, delgadas, ultra delgadas, regulares, maxi, nocturnas, maternas, teens, con alas y sin alas, para flujo moderado, leve y abundante y oficialmente se sintió abrumado.

¿Tampones?

Tomo una caja y comenzó a leer las instrucciones con curiosidad sobre él producto y sintió sus mejillas arder al mismo tiempo que el resto de su cara palidecía mientras regresaba la cajita al estante como si quemara.

_¿Cómo demonios las mujeres se sodomizaban de esa manera cada mes? _

_¿Cómo sabría cuales debía llevar? _

_¿Por qué Hiruma-san le había pedido comprar justo eso? _

_¿Serian para alguna hermana? _

_¿Para su madre? _

_¿Una novia? _

_¿Qué diferencia había entre delgadas y ultra delgadas? _

_¿Alas? _

_¿Para que servían las alas a las compresas? _

Mirando fijamente los paquetes frente a él sintió unos terribles deseos de llorar y correr a decirle a Yuka-chan la verdad el mismo y evitar ese horrible sufrimiento…

-¿Sho-kun?

Se estremeció y se tenso al escuchar la voz que tantas veces había soñado y anhelado que dijera su nombre con voz jadeante… Yuka-chan.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sho-kun?

Con ella frente a él mirándolo con sus ojos castaños llenos de curiosidad sintió su boca secarse y fue incapaz de hacer algo mas que sonrojarse y tartamudear patéticamente.

-¿Te mando tu mamá a comprarle unas compresas?

Asustado asintió con la cabeza, no había manera que le dijera que Hiruma-San lo mando a comprarlas a cambio de no decirle de que estaba llena la caja al fondo de su armario.

-Supongo que nunca antes habías echo esto y estas abrumado por las opciones… déjame ayudarte.

La vio mirar los paquetes y tomar dos, miro las etiquetas, _nocturnas y ultra delgadas para flujo abundante _y dejarlas en la canastilla que aun sostenía con su mano izquierda sudorosa y temblorosa.

-Gracias Yuka-chan… de verdad _muchas gracias… _

Le dedico una sonrisa cansada mientras la veía caminar junto a él con una canastilla en sus manos antes de despedirse de ella y caminar aliviado a la caja y pagar por sus compras.

Miro el reloj y vio que solo le quedaban cinco minutos para llegar, si no se daba prisa estaría en problemas por lo que echo a correr como si el diablo lo persiguiera en lugar de correr a su encuentro.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola chicas! Demore bastante lo se pero estaba realmente ocupada, aun lo estoy pero logre terminar esto apenas hoy y decidí que era mejor que nada. _

_Les agradezco por leer y les recuerdo que los comentarios son gratis, rápidos y me hacen feliz… sin que suene a chantaje (aun cuando lo sea) una autora feliz trabaja mas rápido y busca tiempo en su caótica vida para sentarse a escribir. _

_Con cariño,_

_Patzy_


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

* Lean con atención pues no lo repetiré: **_La serie DEFINITIVAMENTE NO es mía. _**

.

.

Sweet child of mine

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al comenzar el segundo mes cuidando de su pequeña Hikari comenzó a preocuparse seriamente por el momento en que tuviera que entregarla. De alguna manera temía y mucho ya no tener a su hija con ella, aun cuando fuera solo una muñeca de plástico había llegado a amarla.

Probablemente eran sus instintos de mamá gallina como los llamaba Yoichi pero lo cierto era que echaría de menos demasiado las risitas, los llantos y también ver como Yoichi se comportaba como un padre maravilloso aun cuando lo negara mil veces.

Se había acostumbrado a vivir en el departamento de Yoichi, la maleta que había llevado había sido desempacada y su ropa estaba perfectamente ordenada en el armario junto a la de él. Se sentía cómoda con la rutina que mantenían hasta el momento.

Cuando Hikari despertaba en las noches, lo que gracias al cielo ahora era menos frecuente, era Yoichi quien la atendía y ella se despertaba temprano bañaba y vestía a la bebe para luego preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Suspiro pensando en lo fácil que había sido acoplarse a la vida familiar, era difícil ser padres pero ella lo estaba disfrutando. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas contenidas cuando se imagino el momento de devolver a su bebe.

Se mordió el labio y se acomodo mejor bajo las mantas intentando no llorar como una tonta pero por mas que lo intento un gemido ahogado se le escapo y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas al recordar que solo le quedaba un mes para disfrutar de su bebe y de vivir con Yoichi.

Estaba a punto de salir de la cama y refujiarse en el baño cuando sintio los brazos de Yoichi rodear su cuerpo y obligarla a dar la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, dejo de morder su labio cuando vio los ojos verdes llenos de una expresión extraña, preocupación y dejo fluir el llanto.

-Maldito ángel… ¿Qué jodidos te pasa?

Si su llanto no fuera tan violento tal vez se había reído al escuchar lo preocupado que sonaba su tono de voz o lo fuerte que la abrazaba mientras ella hundía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello sin dejar de llorar y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Joder… cálmate maldito ángel.

Ella nunca había sido la clase de chicas que lloran por todo, ni siquiera cuando era una niña había llorado como sus compañeras. Ella sonreía cuando estaba triste para no preocupar a los demás y buscaba soluciones a los problemas en lugar de llorar y por eso estaba jodidamente preocupado de verla llorar así.

Sentía como las lágrimas empapaban su playera negra y como las manos de su maldito ángel se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda mientras lloraba.

-Mamori… ¿Por qué lloras?

Intento calmarse al escucharlo decir su nombre pero por desgracia para ella cuando comenzaba a llorar tendía a no detenerse en un tiempo muy largo. Sabía que el único que la había visto llorar además de sus padres era Yoichi, confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejar de mostrar su fachada de chica fuerte y mostrarle sus emociones reales.

Odiaba verla llorar, odiaba no poder hacer nada para calmarla por que le recordaba a su madre, le recordaba las largas noches de llanto que pasaba su madre cuando pensaba que él estaba dormido. Le recordaba a los horribles años en que su familia se había ido a la mierda.

La obligo a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo y sintió esa amarga sensación de nuevo en el pecho, esa misma jodidamente amarga sensación que sentía al ver a su madre tan rota, tan desdichada sufriendo por un bastardo que no valía la pena.

Los ojos rojos, su nariz hinchada y las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas y aun así era jodidamente bonita. Se sentía como un estupido por contenerse tanto tiempo de hacer lo que quería en ese preciso instante y la beso.

Un roce de labios lento, apenas un simple toque que la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabello en cuando sintió su piel suave y el sabor de la menta de su goma de mascar, los sollozo se fueron calmando conforme los labios de él se movían sobre los suyos en un ritmo lento y tranquilizador.

Suspiro acercándose a él y separo un poco los labios deseando que la besara con más fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo satisfecha de que su primer beso fuera así, dulce y cariñoso y completamente lo que ella había soñado aun que las circunstancias no lo fueran.

Es decir ninguna chica sueña con que su primer beso sea con ella llorando como una tonta por que en un mes tendrá que regresar a su hija de plástico y extrañara horrores cambiar pañales, despertar en plena noche para ver a su hija siendo arrullada por su padre y escuchar las dulces risitas de su hija al jugar con ella por mucho que dichas risas fueran solo grabaciones a través de una bocina.

Sintió como el comenzaba a alejarse y volvió a ocultar su rostro sonrojado en su cuello, suspiro feliz y mas calmada mientras el dibujaba círculos en la piel de su espalda con sus dedos distraídamente.

-¿Qué jodidos te pasa _maldita novia_?

Contuvo una radiante sonrisa y lo miro a los ojos antes de besarlo. Un solo beso rápido y tímido en los labios antes de ocultarse de nuevo pero que fue suficiente como para decir acepto a la muda pregunta tras sus palabras.

-En un mes… en un mes tendremos que regresar a Hikari…

Sintió un suspiro aliviado de Yoichi y se dio cuenta que por su forma de llorar el imagino cosas horribles en lugar de que el motivo de su llanto fuera por su hija, por una muñeca que por mucho que llegara a amar era solo eso una muñeca.

-Deja de llorar por tonterías… somos jodidamente jóvenes como para tener un montón de malditos niños llorones chantajeándonos para que les demos esos repugnantemente dulces pasteles de crema que te encantan…

Sonrío ampliamente al imaginar la escena, niños de cabello negro y ojos azules, niñas de cabello castaño y ojos verdes riendo en un gran jardín mientras su padre les enseñaba a jugar futbol americano.

-¿Un montón? ¿Tendremos muchos hijos Yoichi?

Soltó una carcajada diabólica al pensar en cuantos hijos deberían tener, sin duda disfrutaría tremendamente el proceso de fabricarlos si era con su maldito ángel.

-¿Un equipo de fútbol americano te parecen suficientes?

La sintió sonreír contra la piel de su cuello y reír un poco mientras deslizaba sus manos por la suave y tentadora piel de su espalda y cintura, había deseado tanto poder tocarla así antes pero por alguna estupida razón no lo había echo hasta ese momento.

-Estas demente… veintidós hijos no están en mis planes. Un equipo de baloncesto y un perro es todo lo que tendrás.

Sonrío mientras ella lo besaba de nuevo, un beso pequeño que el mismo se encargo de profundizar mordiendo su labio inferior, el jodido paraíso poder besarla así, con sus suaves curvas contra su cuerpo, sus manos jugando con su pelo y su pierna rodeando su cintura.

-Cinco no esta mal… pero podemos practicar un poco antes de encargar el primero.

Se sonrojo al escuchar sus palabras murmuradas entre besos y sonrío mientras sentía los músculos de su amplia espalda al recorrerla con sus dedos bajo la tela su playera negra.

Continuaron besándose con calma unos minutos mas antes de que el despertador sonara y suspirando se levantaron dispuestos a afrontar el viernes de chequeo medico a las muñecas. Ambos aliviados de que su hija estaba perfecta, desde la fiebre del primer día nada había ocurrido.

No le faltaban dedos, no tenía una pierna en un ángulo extraño ni marcas en la cabeza por que su padre lo confundió con comida mientras dormía y lo mordió. Se levantaron y Yoichi tomo a Hikari de la cunita blanca donde dormía y Mamori tomo al pequeño Takeshi para vestirlo también.

La noche anterior Musashi había tenido que quedarse con su padre en el hospital y no confiaba en Kurita luego del incidente en que casi se come al bebe a media noche por lo que les había pedido cuidar de su hijo por el bien de sus notas.

A regañadientes Yoichi había aceptado pero se había negado a cuidarlo el mismo, no es que a Mamori le molestara por que mientras ella cuidaba al pequeño Takeshi él se hacia cargo de Hikari.

Una vez vestidos y listos en el cochecito los bebes, Yoichi se marcho a darse un baño luego de darle un beso en los labios que la dejo sonrojada y con las piernas temblorosas preparando el desayuno.

Soltó una risita de tonta enamorada como ella misma las llamaba al verlas en sus amigas, si esta era la nueva rutina al ser novia de Yoichi entonces le encantaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hola chicas y chicos (Aun que no se si los chicos leen también) aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, no se que les parecerá este momento de vida familiar, tal vez mas adelante veremos escenas mas subiditas de tono pero aun no me decido sobre como continuar la trama, esta no será una historia muy larga, apenas llegara a la docena de capítulos probablemente. _

_Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios y recuerden entre mas comentarios mas feliz soy y si soy feliz escribo mejor… _

_Con cariño,_

_Patzy_


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

* Lean con atención pues no lo repetiré: **_La serie DEFINITIVAMENTE NO es mía. _**

.

.

Sweet child of mine

.

.

.

.

El fin de semana antes de que el horrible día en que tendrían que entregar a Hikari habían comenzado a sentir el peso de la paternidad pero al mismo tiempo las recompensas. Las risitas alegres, la primera palabra de la pequeña que resulto ser _papá_ demostrando que ella era una completa niña de papá.

Como se había convertido ya en tradición en su tiempo con su hija se encontraban en el parque jugando con su pequeña hija bajo la sombra de un árbol. Hiruma estaba durmiendo en el césped con la cabeza en el regazo de su novia mientras ella leía un libro y su hija dormía en su cochecito.

Era un día perfecto, clima calido y soleado. Aves cantoras y risas infantiles. Simplemente relajante y maravilloso para ellos.

Mamori sonrío completamente feliz de vivir esos momentos. Tal vez su hija era de plástico y en cinco días tendrían que devolverla pero sabia que vivir esa experiencia le había ayudado a entender que deseaba ser madre.

Deseaba tener hijos en un futuro y aun más deseaba tenerlos con Yoichi. Esos meses de ser padres le habían enseñado que si bien Yoichi no demostraba ser un hombre responsable lo era. Cuidaba a su hija de manera espectacular, claro el tener un manual le había ayudado mucho pero aun así conocer la teoría no hacia que la practica fuera pan comido.

Cuidar de Hikari con o sin manual había sido un infierno y un paraíso a partes iguales la mayoría de las veces. Habían vivido en carne propia lo que era cuidar de un ser pequeño y frágil que dependía de ellos para todo.

Sintió a Yoichi acomodarse mejor y supuso que estaba teniendo pesadillas, acaricio su pelo distraídamente y continúo leyendo. Le gustaba y mucho verlo dormir, su rostro relajado era hermoso. Incluso podría llamarlo angelical si no supiera de quien estaba hablando.

Pero él era Hiruma Yoichi, lo amaba dios sabe por que pero lo amaba. No tenia ningun sentido negarlo cuando apenas hacia unas semanas se habían besado por primera vez y esos besos habían continuado hasta volverse una adiccion.

Una adiccion de la que definitivamente no sentia ni el menor deseo de rehabilitarse. Los besos de Yoichi eran maravillosos. Apasionados y excitantes. Simplemente era una mujer enamorada y disfrutaba de ello.

Miro el reloj en su muñeca y suspirando decidio que era hora de ir a comer algo, quiza fuera mejor pedir una pizza y comer en casa en lugar de ir a comer al restaurante Italiano, esa mesera no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Sakura si recordaba bien el nombre en su gafete, esa chica era realmente bonita. Cabello negro lacio y suave siempre atado en coletas desenfadas, ojos oscuros, rostro de facciones finas y piel blanca.

Era una clasica belleza japonesa y la odiaba.

No envidiaba su belleza por que sabia que ella misma era hermosa, ojos azules, piel clara y tersa, curvas que una japonesa jamás tendria naturalmente sin ayudas quirúrgicas y cabello castaño rojizo.

No, ella la odiaba por la manera en que miraba a su novio. Odiaba ver como lo miraba con ojos soñadores desde lejos, como le sonreia timidamente cuando ordenaban su pizza y como se sonrojaba solo al escuchar su voz. Odiaba a la chica por que estaba segura de que le gustaba su novio.

Estaba celosa y no le daba el menor problema admitirlo al menos a ella misma, decirselo a Yoichi no estaba en sus planes. Él después de todo ni siquiera miraba dos veces a la chica y no le hablaba mas que para ordenar.

Sabia que era una tonteria molestarse por que otras chicas miraran a su novio pero no podía evitarlo. Ella lo había visto primero, ella había sido quien noto lo guapo que era bajo toda la diabolica apariencia de demonio chantajista y ella fue la primera en ver que bajo las capas de maldad había un hombre maravilloso.

Lo peor del caso era que ni siquiera podía tachar a la chica de ser una perra por que jamás había coqueteado con su novio abiertamente ni intentado nada. Era solo que se notaban sus sentimientos al menos para ella que estaba prestando atención.

Sacudio la cabeza y se acomodo el cabello antes de inclinarse y besar los labios de Yoichi, un besito delicado con el simple propósito de despertarlo. Lo vio tocar sus bolsillos para asergurarse de que sus armas continuaran en su lugar antes de extender los brazos hacia ella y obligarla con suavidad a inclinarse antes de besarla.

No pudo evitar suspirar cuando lo sintio morder su labio inferior y accedio a dejarlo profundisar el beso sin importarle estar en un lugar publico y bajo la mirada reprobadora de las personas, él solia tener ese efecto en ella. que se olvidara de todo a su alrededor y actuara solo por impulsos.

No es que le molestara tampoco, ser siempre una buena chica es cansado, siempre perfecta, sonriente y bondadosa. Jamás egoísta, malhumorada o inmoral. Pero era agotador y tener a Yoichi para recordarle que no tenia que ser perfecta al verlo actuar despreocupao era realmente liberador.

Se separaron cuando el llanto de Hikari comenzo a ganar fuerza y Yoichi de inmediato se levanto para sostenerla en sus brazos, Mamori jamás lo había visto mas sexy.

Con la camisa blanca contrastando con su piel bronceada, entreabierta dejando ver un poco de la piel de su pecho. Jeans oscuros marcando sus piernas fuertes y magnifico trasero, el cabello revuelto, los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios enrojecidos por los besos sosteniendo en sus brazos a la bebe.

Sintio una sacudida en el estomago y un hormigueo extraño en cierto lugar entre sus muslos al verlo, deseo tener con ella una camara para inmortalizar en momento y entonces recordo, en la pañalera Yoichi había guardado la camara que usaba si encontraba algun buen material de chantaje.

Con una risita contenida a duras penas saco la camara con rapidez y tomo fotografias antes de que él pudiera detenerla.

-¡Maldición mujer! ¡Borra esa mierda de foto!

Rio a carcajadas mientras guardaba la camara en el bolsillo trasero de sus propios jeans negando con la cabeza hasta que fuera capaz de respirar y por lo tanto hablar.

-No, no se la mostrare a nadie pero tenia que capturar ese momento.

Lo vio suspirar resignado y agradecio ser la única mujer, o persona en todo caso, que podía salirse con la suya contra él. no mentiria eso la hacia sentirse poderosa y maravillosamente también la hacia ver que para él ella era especial.

-Si alguien alguna vez ve esa fotografia maldita novia…

No era necesaria la amenaza, era demasiado sexy como para dejar a alguien mas ver así a su novio. Eso jamás, tendria que estar loca como para dejar que mas chicas vieran lo que ella veía y tener un monton de fulanas ofrecidas tras de su Yoichi.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se. Si alguien ve esta fotografia are lo que tu digas y creas que sea el mejor castigo, lo que quieras, lo que sea.

Lo vio sonreir con perversidad ante sus palabras y comprendio lo que el había entendido. Maldijo y se abofeteo mentalmente por no pensar antes de hablar.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?

Retorcio las manos en su regazo y agacho la mirada sonrojada al notar lo profundamente varonil que resultaba su voz murmurando en su oido tan cerca que sentia sus labios rozando la piel de su oreja.

-¿Lo que sea?

Temblo al sentirlo besar su cuello luego de hablar nuevamente y se estremecio al imaginarse la clase de cosas pervertidas que pasaban por la mente del rubio. Tal vez contra la pared, en la picina del edificio, en el coche o incluso imagino en cierto momento una imagen que contenia lenceria negra de encaje en ella y el uniforme del equipo en él mientras se besaban sobre la mesa de estrategias.

Asintió con la cabeza aun mas avergonzada al darse cuenta de que ella también era un poco pervertida por pensar esas cosas. Dejo escapar un gruñidito de molestia al pensar en cuan profundo estaba cayendo por el demonio de Deimon.

-Entonces puedes quedarte la fotografía pero si alguien la ve prepárate ángel por que perderás las alas….

.

.

.

.

_Hola chicas y chicos, ¿Qué tal su vida? Espero que bien. _

_Ahora esperare sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, esta vez fue solo el punto de vista de Mamori pero espero quedara bien, no se si esta un poco fuera de personaje pero aun así me resulto natural escribir así sus emociones. _

_Por hoy me despido _

_Con cariño,_

_Patzy_


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

* Lean con atención pues no lo repetiré: **_La serie DEFINITIVAMENTE NO es mía. _**

.

.

Sweet child of mine

.

.

.

.

_Prepárate ángel por que perderás las alas… _

Esas palabras la habían perseguido desde el mismo momento en que abandonaron los magníficos labios de su novio. Ya fuera dormida o despierta no podía dejar de imaginar lo que se sentiría llegar más allá de besos con Yoichi.

No es que nunca intentaran llegar a momentos mas íntimos pero tenían la mala suerte de que su hija llorara justo cuando las manos comenzaban a colarse bajo la ropa y eso la tenia frustrada.

Tener a su sexy novio durmiendo en la misma cama que ella, con su cuerpo firme y calido junto a ella y no lograr tocarlo tan íntimamente como deseaba la estaba volviendo completamente loca.

Era casi tan horrible como aumentar cinco kilos y saber que no debes comer ni una sola migaja de la bandeja de pasteles de crema frente a ti, igual de frustrante, igual de horrible y realmente demencial.

Pero aun así le gustaba un poco la situación por que podía notar que el lo deseaba tanto como ella misma, ella anhelaba que la tocara con la misma intensidad que el deseaba tocarla.

Suspiro cerrando el libro que leía mientras su hija dormía en su porta bebe con sus suaves cabellos negros agitados por el suave viento que soplaba en la azotea de la escuela.

No quería, no quería que el tiempo continuara corriendo por que en escasos diez minutos debía entregar a su bebe, en diez minutos se llevarían a su hija. Su pequeñita de ojos de cielo, su nena de papá.

Jamás escucharía sus risitas melódicas o sentiría su suave piel. Nunca más escucharía su llanto o la consolaría cuando despertaba a media noche. No entendía quien podía ser tan cruel como para obligarlos a amar a esos pedacitos de plástico como si fueran sus hijos para luego arrebatárselos sin piedad alguna.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho al darse cuenta de que aun sabiendo que Hikari era solo una muñeca había llegado a amarla como si fuera real. Para ella era más, mucho mas que solo un conjunto de plástico, cables y circuitos.

Era su hija.

Sentía los ojos ardiendo por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas y en determinado momento se rindió. Se sentía un poco tonta al llorar por terminar un proyecto escolar pero al mismo tiempo una parte de ella le gritaba que lloraba por perder a su bebe.

Sentía las mejillas empapadas por el llanto y los sollozos sacudían sus hombros con violencia mientras intentaba llorar en silencio con la cabeza gacha, ella era una chica fuerte que no lloraba por cualquier cosa.

Pero no era cualquier cosa, no, ese día perdería a una criaturita, de plástico si, pero era una criaturita que había dependido de ella por tres meses. Una niña que por ese tiempo fue su hija a la que cuido cuando enfermo, a la que cambio los pañales y alimento.

Fue la hija que Yoichi cuido como un padre y que le mostró que ese demonio podría ser un padre maravilloso algún día y que deseaba vivir esa experiencia junto a él. Deseaba vivir su vida junto a ese demonio y tener hijos con él.

Deseaba tanto que su adorada Hikari no fuera una muñeca… deseaba tanto que fuera real.

-Ángel… deja el jodido llanto…

Sollozo con más fuerza al sentir los brazos de su novio rodearla, su perfume y su calor lograron que a pesar de la tristeza que sentía se sintiera segura y reconfortada. Estaba conciente de que él odiaba esa clase de contacto humano tan sentimental en público y que la abrazara arriesgándose a ser visto le parecía un detalle muy hermoso.

-Cálmate maldito ángel…

Poco a poco dejo de llorar, lentamente se fue calmando mientras escuchaba su voz suave y relajante en su oído. Su aliento fresco de menta contra su piel y sus manos grandes y varoniles en su espalda frotando círculos perezosamente.

-Lo siento…

Lo sintió negar con la cabeza ignorando su murmullo de disculpas y lo abrazo más fuerte buscando el confort que tanto necesitaba para serenarse antes de entregar a su bebe.

-¿Estas bien maldito ángel?

Asintió con la cabeza aun oculta en el hueco de su hombro y cuello incapaz de hablar aun con normalidad sin que su voz se quebrara y se quedo allí respirando lo mejor que podía y calmándose para enfrentar lo estaba por venir.

.

.

.

.

Suspiro cansada al entrar al departamento de Yoichi, sin su bebe. Había sido horrible dejarla ir. Había logrado no llorar a duras penas cuando escucho a Kurita llorar amargamente mientras el maestro le arrebataba al pequeño muñeco de los brazos a Musashi.

El llanto de sus compañeras había sido generalizado, todas habían llegado a amar a sus hijos en esos meses e incluso algunos chicos tenían los ojos cristalinos por el llanto contenido.

Sentía unas ganas tremendas de maldecir al idiota que los había obligado a hacer ese proyecto por orillarlos a amar a esas muñecas para luego arrebatárselas con toda la crueldad del mundo.

Se dejo caer en la cama aun completamente vestida y cerro los ojos mientras escuchaba correr el agua de la ducha, Yoichi había llegado directamente a la ducha luego de que la pequeña Hikari se despidiera de él con un poco de vomito.

Sin la bebe ya no tenia excusa para quedarse en el departamento de su novio pero si era honesta no quería volver a casa y estar sola, aun faltaban un par de meses mas para que sus padres volvieran y lo ultimo que quería era una casa grande y vacía donde sentirse sola.

Suspiro y decidió que se quedaría con Yoichi hasta que volvieran sus padres. Dudaba que a su demonio le molestara que se quedara y ella sabia que él amaba despertar y saber que ella tenia preparado su café y un desayuno magnifico listo para que el lo devorara.

Conforme sus ojos se cerraban debido al sueño, el agotamiento físico y el emocional se pregunto si así seria vivir casada con Yoichi, con un suspiro cerró los ojos y decidió que de ser así entonces le gustaba. Le gustaba esa vida familiar e intima con Hiruma Yoichi.

Algunos minutos después cuando Hiruma salio del cuarto de baño con el cabello húmedo, el torso desnudo y unos pantalones de pijama negros la encontró dormida en el centro de la cama aun completamente vestida. Sonrío un poco al verla tan hermosa e indefensa y se acerco con cuidado de no despertarla.

Le saco los zapatos y la tomo en sus brazos para acomodarla bajo las sabanas con delicadeza. Se acostó junto a ella luego de lanzar la toalla al cesto de ropa sucia y dejo que lo abrazara antes de que Morfeo lo arrastrara a sus dominios.

.

.

.

.

_Hola chicas y chicos (Si es que alguno lee esta historia) se que es un mini capitulo pero esta semana fue de locos, trabajo, trabajo y mas trabajo. Además mi muñeca luxada me esta dando lata, ahora comprendo lo que me dijo el doctor sobre dolores crónicos, pero en fin las pastillitas analgésicas ayudan y además estoy de humor decente gracias a que el próximo martes 29 de mayo es mi cumpleaños… _

_Espero sus comentarios_

_Con cariño,_

_Patzy_


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

* Lean con atención pues no lo repetiré: **_La serie DEFINITIVAMENTE NO es mía. _**

.

.

Sweet child of mine

.

.

.

.

Despertar fue deprimente para Mamori esa mañana. No por que le molestara que el amanecer la encontrara con la suave respiración de su novio chocando con su cuello, uno de sus brazos como almohada y el otro ligeramente posado en su cadera.

Esa parte era maravillosa, mucho, pero el saber que esa mañana su rutina seria diferente no era tan agradable como debería. El deshacerse de sus obligaciones maternas no le causaba el más mínimo alivio.

Ese día no alimentaria, bañaría ni vestiría a su adorable muñequita y ese era un pensamiento deprimente, suspiro y con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Yoichi se levanto de la cama, hizo una mueca amarga al ver que aun usaba su uniforme del día anterior y miro con tristeza las arrugas en la tela.

Paso largos minutos bajo él chorro de agua caliente relajándose e intentando olvidar su mal humor, ella sabia que antes de Hikari era feliz y estaba satisfecha con su vida. En teoría debería poder volver a vivir esa vida ahora que la muñeca ya no estaba, pero el problema principal residía en que ya no recordaba cual era su vida antes de Hikari.

Esbozo una triste sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que al agua caliente se llevara la espuma con aroma a vainilla de su shampoo, tan solo pensar que su vida estaría marcada en un antes, durante y después de su hija plastificada le resultaba tan extraño.

Salio de la ducha agradeciendo al cielo por que era sábado, en esos momentos al ver su cara en el espejo notaba sus ojos hinchados e inyectados de sangre, su tez cenicienta y su expresión de abatimiento. Suspiro por que al menos nadie más que Yoichi la vería en semejante estado.

Le resultaba cuando menos curioso que no le molestara que su novio la viera en ese patético estado tan lejos de una belleza perfecta pero sabia que a él le importaba por quien era y no por como se veía.

Tampoco era tonta, sabía que la apariencia importaba, después de todo Yoichi era hombre y una linda cara junto a un cuerpo bien proporcionado era algo que desde luego le gustaba pero no creía que la amara solo por eso. Él no era tan superficial gracias al cielo.

Se vistió con una vieja playera de su novio, una muy cómoda y amplia como para andar por la casa sin preocupaciones y un par de pantalones cortos, se miro en el espejo y la ducha caliente le había ayudado bastante, estaba menos pálida y al menos su pelo no era un lío como un nido de pájaros en lugar de cabello.

Al volver a la habitación tomo el cajón que había sido la cuna improvisada para su hija y saco el cojín que había sido su colchón por tres meses y regreso todo a su lugar sintiéndose un poco triste aun. Resignándose e intentando olvidarse de sus pensamientos deprimentes decidió preparar el desayuno.

.

.

.

.

No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que durmió toda una noche completa, se sentía completamente descansado pero al mismo tiempo sentía que algo faltaba aun que no lograba comprender el que con la mente somnolienta como estaba en ese momento.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama escapando de los jodidos rayos del sol cuando noto que estaba solo en la cama y el delicioso aroma de panqueques de arándano flotando en el aire.

Ese aroma le recordaba su infancia temprana y solo dos personas lograban que sus entrañas se contrajeran de impaciencia por comer los panqueques tan solo con el aroma, su madre y su maldita novia.

Salio de la cama tambaleándose adormilado y camino a la cocina siguiendo el aroma delicioso. Al llegar aun medio dormido se dio cuenta de que su maldita novia estaba de pie frente a la estufa usando su playera negra favorita.

Bostezo ligeramente llamando su atención y la vio sonreírle mientras se sentaba impaciente, vio un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja y los cubiertos ya listos en la mesa, se sentó y su maldita novia coloco un plato lleno de panqueques cubiertos con crema batida y mermelada de arándano.

Sonrío un poco al comer el primer bocado y si no fuera por que lo llamaban demonio el juraría que había tocado las puertas del jodido cielo mientras masticaba. Segundos después cuando su atención no era por completo de sus amados panqueques vio a su maldita novia sentarse frente a él y comenzar a comer también.

Desayunaron en silencio, uno de esos silencios cómodos que te hacen sentir en casa y cuando terminaron él camino directo a la ducha y ella a lavar los platos. Era una rutina matutina con la que ambos eran felices, a ella le encantaba cocinar para él por que sabia que él odiaba hacerlo y para Yoichi era agradable tener a alguien preocupándose por el, obviamente jamás, de verdad jamás lo admitiría pero le encantaba.

_Los magníficos panqueques eran un plus… _

Al ser sábado tenían entrenamiento hasta el día siguiente por la mañana y podían pasar todo el día en casa haciendo nada. No es que se quejaran, después de todo aun extrañaban a Hikari.

Mamori continuaba esperando escuchar su llanto de un momento a otro y Yoichi en cuanto había despertado lo suficiente había buscado a _eso _por habitación antes de darse cuenta que el día anterior la habían devuelto.

Ninguno lo diría, cada uno por sus motivos pero no sabrían que hacer sin su hija fuera de casa ese día, ella se sentiría extraña sin sostener a su hija y él no podría ocultar armas en el cochecito.

_Sin duda alguna extrañaría ese jodido cochecito… y él porta bebe también. _

.

.

.

.

_Hola chicas y chicos si es que hay alguno por aquí… _

_Este es otro mini capitulo lo subo hoy por que estaré bastante liada toda esta semana y dudo poder hacer un capitulo mas largo hasta finales de la próxima semana. _

_Además hoy es mi cumpleaños y estoy de buen humor por eso decidí publicar algo aun que fuera pequeño para ustedes… _

_Ojala les guste y paciencia ya vendrá el final pero para eso aun quedan unos capítulos mas… esta no es una historia muy larga pero ya tengo en mente la siguiente. _

_Atte_

_Patzy_


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

* Lean con atención pues no lo repetiré: **_La serie DEFINITIVAMENTE NO es mía. _**

.

.

Sweet child of mine

.

.

.

.

Era una tarde de lo mas normal en la residencia Hiruma. Una calida tarde de verano con una brisa ligera pero refrescante y un sol brillante en el cielo despejado en la que una familia jugaba alegremente.

El lugar estaba lleno de risas y chillidos de alegría resonando por doquier, nada fuera de lo normal un domingo por la tarde.

-¡Hikari! ¡Kenji! ¡Vengan a comer!

Mamori veía a sus hijos jugar en los columpios que Musashi y Kurita habían armado para ellos hacia unos años, sus bebes amaban a sus tíos y padrinos casi tanto como a su padre.

Miro a Yoichi que terminaba de preparar las hamburguesas en ese momento, hacia ya tiempo que su cabello había vuelto a ser negro, dejo de teñirlo de rubio cuando su empresa había despuntado y comenzaron a temerle por algo mas que su apariencia, a ella le encantaba de igual manera.

Yoichi era Yoichi ya fuera rubio o no.

Sus hijos corrieron directamente hasta su padre, al parecer lo de su primer bebe, su muñeca Hikari no había sido casualidad, sus hijos eran completamente unos nenes de papá.

Habían llamado a su hija Hikari por que no querían olvidarse de su primer acercamiento con la paternidad y ese nombre les recordaba que habían logrado cuidar de su bebe ficticio con éxito a pesar de no tener idea de lo que hacían y que por ende podrían cuidar de sus mellizos.

Mamori sonrío completamente feliz al ver a su marido dejar el platón con las hamburguesas listas en la mesa del jardín y agacharse hasta tomar a sus pequeños hijos de cuatro años en sus brazos.

Ella había sabido desde su primer beso que Yoichi era el hombre de su vida y agradecía al cielo por ello cada día. Su vida era buena, tal vez no perfecta por que su marido aun tenía un amor insano por las armas y el chantaje pero lo amaba de igual manera. Se sentó junto a Yoichi y Kenji bajo del regazo de su padre para subir al suyo, en medio e risas pasaron la tarde.

Esa noche cuando los niños estaban ya durmiendo Mamori estaba acurrucada en la cama envuelta en los brazos de Yoichi con su firme pecho como almohada. Suspiro feliz y comenzo a dibujar circulos distraidamente en la piel del abdomen del Demonio antes de preguntar en un murmullo.

-Yoichi… ¿Te gusta esto?

El sabia que no hablaba de estar en la cama abrazados luego de una jodida ronda de sexo alucinante. Ella hablaba de todo el conjunto, la casa, el matrimonio, los hijos y claro el sexo también.

-No es tan jodidamente malo…

Sonrío ante la respuesta. No, no era tan malo, aun que tal vez cuando le diera la noticia cambiaria de opinión, es decir apenas habían sobrevivido a cuidar de sus hijos y había sido tan estresante y agotador que tenia vivirlo de nuevo aun que sabia que valía la pena.

-Yoichi, estoy embarazada…

Cerró los ojos y lo abrazo mas fuerte esperando su reacción, espero incluso maldiciones, tal vez unos cuantos gritos o disparos pero lo que no esperaba era la calma con la que la abrazo más fuerte y el suave beso que deposito en sus labios. Tampoco espero sus palabras pero aun así la hicieron feliz… aun mas feliz.

-Será jodidamente fácil maldito ángel… luego de tanta jodida práctica no será problema…

.

.

.

.

_Se que dije que aun faltaban mas capítulos para el final pero… bueno mi musa manda y de alguna manera al trabajar en un capitulo resulto el final._

_Estoy triste por dejar esta historia pero estoy feliz de saber que a ustedes llego a gustarles tanto como a mí. Gracias por su apoyo y espero que nos veamos en un nuevo proyecto pronto…_

_Atte_

_Patzy_


End file.
